Some Wonderful One Shots of Gravity Falls! :)
by MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel
Summary: Hiya! Muffin here to tell you that I'm doign some one-shots! Suggest me some ideas and shtuff! 1ST ONE SHOT: Meeting the Vampire! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful readers! I'm really glad that a lot of people read my stories! Over 1,000 people has seen Daughter of A Triangle! Anyways, I really need to get rid of this wall in my mindscape. It's driving me mad. So I will do some one shots to get some thoughts and creativimaty going. You can suggest multiple things, such as:**

**-Songs for song fic one shots**

**-Random plots**

**-Some weird sentences I can make a stroy out of.**

**MUST BE APPROPRIATE! Understand? I might allow a couple of shipping stuff if I feel like it. Remember that I won't be able to do it every week. I'm usually practicing my clarinet, talking on Cleverbot, or drawing out my stories and fanfictions. WEll, here is the first one shot!**

* * *

Mabel giggled as she watched Waddles explore. She had taken him out for a walk on a sunny day in the woods. _I hope he doesn't go too far in. It's dangerous out here. _Mabel thought, concerned for her pet pig. He suddenly squealed, scaring Mabel out of her thoughts.

"Waddles, what is it? Are you freaking out at another bug?" Mabel grinned and looked at Waddles. He ran into a log and squealed in terror. Mabel raised an eyebrow and pulled him out, but failed.

"Come on *pant* Waddles! Work with me *pant* here! Dipper *pant* is waiting for us back at *pant* the shack!" Mabel grunted as she pulled out the horrified pig. He buried himself in the comfort of her sweater sleeves and whimpered like a dog.

"Waddles, what is with you?" Mabel mumbled. A rustling emanated from the top of a great oak tree. She jumped in surprise and fell backwards.

"Ow! Inconveniently placed log, huh? Wow." Waddles flopped on her stomach.

"Waddles! What are you doing, silly?" She giggled. The light suddenly diminished from the area, leaving the two in nearly complete darkness. Mabel gasped and began to grow worried. _What if we don't make it out? What if there's a monster that wants to eat Waddles? Oh my gosh!_ Mabel cried in her mind. She cuddled Waddles and listened to the leaves rustling. She looked around and noticed a small flash of red.

"Who's there?" She yelled. Her heart pumped in her chest rapidly as she looked around.

"I have some knitting needles I'm not afraid to use!" She warned, pulling out 2 needles. A laugh was heard from the darkness.

"Needles. Wow, I'm scared. Got anything else up your sleeve, hun'?" A voice laughed. Mabel held out a needle and scowled.

"Who are you? WHERE are you?!" Mabel yelled.

"It's not like you should care who I am. And I'm right behind you." The voice said flatly. Mabel spun around on her heels and saw a boy hanging upside down on a branch.

"Don't hurt Waddles."

"What is Waddles?"

"Do you not see this pig?" Mabel snapped, carefully holding him.

"Well, looky here! You brought me dinner. Thanks, darling."

"He isn't dinner! Who are you?"

"Liker I said, it doesn't matter. But call me Dylan."

"Okay, Dylan. Why are you hanging upside-down?"

"It's fun."

"I bet! So, Dylan. I haven't seen you around." Mabel batted her eyelids, receiving a shocked stare from Dylan. He raised an eyebrow and answered.

"I'm new here. My...'family' moved here." He smiled and pulled Mabel in front of him.

"Cool! We could be friends!" Mabel beamed with happiness.

"Nah. You woudn't like my type."

"I bet I would." Mabel smiled and watched him think.

"You work at the Shack, don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You smell like dust. The Shack is dusty."

"Not really." Mabel sniffed her sweater and shrugged.

"Yeah-huh. I was there yesterday."

"I didn't see you."

"I'm not surprised. Nobody saw me."

"Hm...how could you smell the dust? I'm a yard away from you."

"I...uh..."

"OOOH ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?! IT ALL ADDS UP!"

"...you caught me, girly. Man, you sure are smart up in there." He tapped her forehead and grinned.

"It's mostly glitter in there because I breathed in glitter once!" Mabel said optimistically.

"Wanna be my vampire boyfriend? Pleeeeaaaase!" Mabel asked. Dylan thought for a minute and smiled.

"Sure. Just don't go crazy over me."

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Mabel squealed.

* * *

" I've met some gnomes, a lake monster, some wax guys, and vampires." Mabel told Mermando.

"I don't remember the vampires." Dipper said as he turned to Mabel.

"I don't tell you everything." Mabel grinned and blinked happily.

* * *

**I'm not so proud of that. But at least I got something. Please suggest ideas people! I'M DEPENDING ON YOU! *points to you***

**MUFFIN, AWAY! *flips out of the room***


	2. Chapter 2:King by Lauren Aquilina

**Hello! A new one-shot because I am bored and I should be studying for FFA...anyway, this song was recommended by SapphireWolfandFallerforlife!**

**King by Lauren Aquilina**

* * *

Mabel sighed as she lay on her bed, staring at the roof. She just went to the Gravity Falls Annual Fair, and had a great time. If Pacifica weren't there. Again, she had bullied Mabel! Over and over, the scened played through Mabel's endless mind.

"Wow, Mabel, I'm not surprised. A kitten sweater? And you're getting a stuffed unicorn. Pathetic." Pacifica had torn apart the little bit of sparkly happiness she had left for this town.

_You're alone,_

_You're on your own. _

_ So what, have you gone blind, _

_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? _

Mabel hugged the small plush unicorn she won and curled up against the wall. Torn apart, one by one, by Pacifica's horrid taunts. She wiped a small tear from her eye and laid her head on the white pillow.

_Glass half empty, glass half full, _

_well either way you won't be going thirsty. _

_ count your blessings not your flaws._

Mabel frowned as she sat up in bed. She stared into the small hand-held mirror beside her bed. A small smile tried to break through the sadness that covered her face. She looked into the mirror and snuggled with the unicorn quietly, sniffling back a cry.

_You've got it all,_

_You lost your mind in the sound._

_There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown._

_You're in control,_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head._

_Put all your faults to bed._

_You can be king again._

She wiped a tear as she stared at the wooden ceiling. A small voice screamed inside her head.

"You aren't worthless Mabel! Reclaim your crown and smile!" The voice yelled, knocking Mabel out of the sadness. SHe hugged the unicorn and stood up.

"I'm not worthless. I shouldn't care what Pacifica says!" She said, walking to the door. It opened up when she grabbed the handle, revealing Dipper in the background.

"Hey Mabel, wanna go look for something with me?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**I didn't use the whole song, because I couldn't think of anything else. Sapphirewolfandfallerforlife, I hope you liked it! Next up:**

**Falling Backwards Again**

**Waddles the Good Lord of all Chocolate defeats the Evil Knight Gideon's attempt at capturing the Princess of the Stars, Mabel.**

**By the way, thank you Fallerforlife, for showing me the song. I really needed it in my life so I could reclaim my crown.**

**See you then!**


End file.
